


Change

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [130]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Character Development, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: People can change, for the better. Sometimes they're given impetus to do so. Sometimes they're kicked into gear- literally. Shaka has changed, thanks to the Bronze Saints. Mû is grateful.





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> From a batch of prompts I did over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). This was previously posted in a drabble collection 'Saint Seiya: Snapshots’, that I have chosen to take down and post individually for ease of access. 
> 
> Original author's note: I'm dropping you in medias res because idk what dry-ass shitty joke Shaka just made, lol. Mû is a tiny cute bean. Shaka suffers from acute character development.  
> (Originally posted 7-8-2017)

Mû is giggling for all he's worth, hands clutching his ribs and eyes beginning to tear up with the force of his mirth. Shaka smirks from across the table, sipping languidly on a cup of tea. Mû finally manages to collect himself, wiping his eyes and sipping his own tea.

“Wow, I'm not sure why that was actually so funny…” he said, an occasional giggle still escaping him. Shaka smiles for a second before arching an eyebrow.

“I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about. I am a paragon of humor.” He says haughtily. Mû giggles again.

“You used to be untouchable, until those Bronzes happened,” he mentions. “Like you'd locked yourself in a marble tower in your own mind. The change is really nice.” Mû smiles, a touch shy. Shaka looks down, a touch guilty.

“I'm sorry. That's… it's true. But those Bronze Saints showed me a truth or two about myself, my attitude, and I've been trying to work on it. I don't want to be so haughty, or untouchable. I know now that I'm fallible, that I was self-absorbed and arrogant.” Shaka shrugs elegantly. “I'm human. I think I let some things that were being said around here get to my head.” He looks down at his tea, ashamed. A slender hand touches his, and he glances up. Mû has scooted closer, and is regarding him with a tender expression.

“I think they taught us all a valuable lesson,” he replies. “We're supposed to be humanity's protectors, and we're put on such lofty pedestals, that maybe we all thought, somewhere in our hearts, that everything said about us was true. You're not alone.” He smiles, hand coming up to lightly touch Shaka’s cheek. “That's what they taught me: that I'm not alone. That I can ask for help, for companionship and compassion.” Shaka returns the smile, soft and a little hesitant.

There is something hanging in the air between them, something he has no name for. It lingers in the curve of Mû’s smile, the fall of soft white hair, the happy folds of his soft gray eyes. Something about Mû leaves him feeling strangely breathless, anticipatory. Mû’s hand on his cheek firms, and suddenly he's leaning forward, slanting his warm mouth over Shaka’s. Shaka presses into it, firm but a touch uncertain. They draw apart slowly, and Mû giggles again at the vague, confused expression on Shaka’s face.

“Was that your first kiss?” Mû asks, whispering for some reason. Shaka nods, a little dumbfounded. Mû smiles.

“Nobody's going to believe me!” he giggles, and Shaka us the one to initiate the kiss this time.

“No one will ever believe us.” He agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
